Third Time's the Charm
by addleft
Summary: BuffyFaith eventually. After Angel Season 5. Unbetaed. first fic. Faith's in charge- slaying. Buffy was in italy. Scoobies were all over. Of course they go to Angel's rescue. Alternate Universe- ain't this fan fiction?


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Joss owns everything. References to anything, i own nothing.  
  
F/F pairing. If it bothers you, kindly close the window/tab.  
  
O.S. (Off Screen)  
  
Andrew:  
  


"Here we are on our way to Faith, the dark slayer and our fearless leader after operation 'Save Deadboy'.  


  


Passing through the corridors, Vi is supervising patching up of the injured slayers and flipping me. Current casualties: 15 severe: 3 Mortality:0.  


  


Undoubtedly the attack vehicles have served their purpose. Death Comm. 1 now at Los Angeles HQ, full slayer patrols underway while the demon surge has just been surpressed 2 hours ago."  


  
CUTS TO:  
  


Construction of brown vehicles with holy water jets, jets with scooby heads.  


  


Xander with flame units in another green vehicle. Faith spraying 'kiss my ass' across the bottom.  


Toy turtle mobile on the ground atop blue prints titled 'Drooler and Farter'.  


  
  


Willow accepts call. Giles on other end overlooking demons marching below building complexes with binoculars.  


  


Willow, Kennedy, Faith and other slayers step off private aircraft, duffles shouldered. Xander arrives with 'Drooler' vehicles.Vi, Rona cruise in with 'Farters'. Willow throws powder over map, accidentally hitting Andrew, team tatics. Exits command vehicle.  


  
  


Dark skies, demon horde towards the alley to Angel, Spike, Gunn, Illyria currently engaging in combat. A blaze of fire steams from the right. 2 Farters screech onto the scene.  


  
CUT TO: Interior of vehicle. Kennedy on headset firing flamers while looking through two way window.  
  


"Secure perimeter, Ken. Aim them for three yards." (Vehicle on left: slayers aim flame units ahead)  


  


"My team: keep those fuckers where they are." (Vehicle on right: keeps torching right side of screen)  


  
  
CUT TO: Exterior of vehicle. Overhead shot, dragon swoops by as side door of vehicle opens. Decked out in black, Faith steps out with a flame thrower.  
  


Faith: "Cool! Dibs on the dragon!"  


  


O.S. Angel: "FAITH!"  


  
  
CUT TO: Interior of infirmary room. Shot from foot of bed Fang Gang and Scoobies stand around. Slight bruises, clothing ripped and dirt all around.  
  
Buffy: "Xander, get him out of here or so help me..."  
  
Xander: "Come on." (Shoves Andrew with camera out of room)  
  
Andrew: "What hit her? Bomb?"  
  
Xander: "Worse, back's famblayed by that dragon, six inch slash along her mid-section and a knock on the head and leg."  
  
(Willow exits room, looks through the window, gulps)  
  
Willow: "Coma again. I wonder if there's a trend, Faith and comas, Buffy and dying. I better get back to Kennedy, she should be alright, right? She always wakes up cause if she doesn't then Ken will really think she's the Vampire Slayer Slayer and she isn't, it was an accident, anyone could have.."  
  
Xander:" Will, she'll be fine.  
  
(Exits Willow) (whispered) I hope."  
  
Camera pans shoot of Angel, Spike, Buffy, Giles around the bed talking to a doctor.  
  
CUTS TO:  
  
Theme for Buffy the Vampire Slayer.  
  
Images of the Crater forming from town formerly known as Sunnydale. The Scooby gang traveling to pick up slayers. Rows of slayers practicing routines with Buffy, Faith and Kennedy.  
  
Slayer patrols killing demons on grassland, dark alleyways, cemeteries.  
  
Buffy and Dawn at airport. Rome, Italy. Phone call to Willow, face sad, turns to Faith, Xander.  
  
Giles boards plane alone.  
  
CUTS TO:  
  
Faith at back of desk chair, head skywards, feet up, scythe in both hands, eyes closed. One hand reaches out, spins globe with star positions switched on. Apple ibook open with  
  
Kennedy and Willow making out at desk at adjacent office.  
  
Demons running left to right across deserted streets. Spot lights trails them. Xander behind lights, thumbs up to Kennedy. Slayers fire lighted arrows at demons from rooftops. Willow in interior of command vehicle watches on monitors, shakes head amused as Faith fires arrow from bow that looks like it came from lord of the rings. Vampire dust cloud blows over, scooby team shot with Faith holstering scythe.  
  
End theme. 


End file.
